The application generally relates to an airbag that is packed in a film. The application relates more specifically to an airbag that is vacuum packed in a film.
It is known to pack airbags in a folded state in a film and create a vacuum inside the film to increase packing density of the airbag. In particular with passenger airbags, the airbag is folded into a deep drawn lower film and welded to a substantially planar upper film. When the airbag is deployed a portion of the film may tear and fly off in an indiscriminate manner. What is needed is a system or method to prevent the film from tearing off when a packed airbag is deployed.